


A Dragonborn in Thedas

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Never trust mad princes, Somewhat strong language, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: Thorvin greatly regrets his decision to help the Mad Prince Sheogorath when he winds up in a foreign land, with nothing but the armor and sword on his back.  Until he winds up at the Seeker stronghold and meets a certain lady Seeker.





	A Dragonborn in Thedas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).



He’d done some stupid stuff in his life, made some wild agreements with daedric princes, and gone toe to toe with a few of their fiercest warriors. He’d survived a run in with Sheogorath for Divine’s sake. The Prince of Madness called upon him once again, and he’d agreed to help.

“Bloody frigging idiot is what I am for trustin’ you!” Thorvin shook his fist at the sky as the anger boiled in his blood. Thrown into a blasted foreign land, “gifted” knowledge of their language, and then a swift boot in his ass for all the trouble. _I’m mad ye know, but this place? Puts me to shame. ‘Specially the bald egg man. They’ll be needin’ someone who can knock some heads together. Now where did I put my hat?_ He could still hear the mad prince’s laughter as he left him on that mountain top. No food, no water, and no fecking way to know where the hell to go. At least the crazy bastard had left him with his sword, the finest ebony blade forged in the fires of the Sky Forge.

“I hope the others aren’t too worried…” Thorvin grumbled as he headed to a spot to gain his bearings. “By Talos, I hope directions work the same here.” He climbed up onto the ledge and spotted the silhouette of a castle in the distance. Thorvin grunted as he did a quick study of the trail before he headed to it.

Armed guards met him at the gate and he held up his hands. They at least recognized that gesture. One of them called for Seeker Pentaghast. _Bah, such complicated names they have._ Thorvin kept his thoughts to himself. This new country would take some getting used to, but he’d survived Sovngarde hadn’t he? Surprise whipped through him as the woman approached. She was beautiful, from the mop of black hair on her head to the scarred boots. The force of his reaction alarmed him. Set him on edge.

“Who are you and why are you here in the Seeker stronghold?” The blade of the sword told her intentions if the subzero tone of voice didn’t. Thorvin didn’t think the real reason he was there would be accepted so he made up one.

“My name is Thorvin Sun-shield. I’ve come to join your organization.” The words felt clumsy on his tongue. He missed speaking in his own language.

“Are you Avvaran?” He had no clue what that was. It must have shown on his face since she shook her head. “Your accent… It sounds as if you’re from the Anderfels.”

“Aye.”

“Near Weisshaupt?” He nodded at her question. Better to go along with it since the reason he was in this blasted place didn’t give him any geographical information. _Bloody mad prince_. Her sword lowered and she stepped back.

“I am Cassandra Pentaghast and I am the one in charge of the Seekers. If you have truly come to join our order, the new shall have you test your mettle against our warriors.” Thorvin grinned at her proclamation. Now this, this, he knew. Knocking heads together, swinging a sword were who he was. Harbinger of the Companions, despite taking an interest in Destruction magic. That he didn’t share with the others. He followed the group to their arena and her sharp whistle got the soldiers milling around attention.

“A new recruit eh? Fresh blood.” The chuckles weren’t lost on him. He’d said and heard as much living among the Companions. If these milk drinkers could give as half as good as they spoke there might be hope for this country. Thorvin set his sword aside and stepped into the ring. Another slipped in across the ring and held out his hand. An odd custom but he had to blend in so he accepted it. He felt the tug and braced for it, turning the attempt at unbalancing him onto his opponent. It helped that he was a good two stone heavier than his opponent. The man went hurtling towards the fence with one good tug from him. _Milk drinker_. The others went in one after the other. He calmly put them down without doing serious injury.

“Enough!” The Seeker’s order stopped any further attacks. His knuckles screamed at him and his cheek throbbed where someone got a cheap shot in. The woman, Cassandra, had the others dismissed and went over to him. “Allow us to tend to your injuries.” He was led to what he assumed was a healer, but the room was empty. “Oh, course they’re not here when I need them to be.” Cassandra grumbled and he couldn’t help but grin. It was adorable, and as he liked his face, he was keeping that comment to himself. She looked back at him. “What?”

“Nothing. That was interesting.” He grinned as she set about getting medical supplies. He brought up his hand to his cheek and summoned up his Restoration magic, only for nothing to happen. That was surprising. Did he lose his ability to use magic in this world? An unfortunate side effect, but he could live with it.

“What was?” Cassandra bent over his knuckles and smeared some salve on them. The texture was different than what he was used to, but it had a pleasant scent. It reminded him of a morning in Falkreath. Her touch was gentle, far more than he gave her credit for. She had a warrior’s hands, and he had no doubt Aela would not treat him like this one. He’d just mopped the floor with her soldiers, and yet she treated his wounds like spun glass. Contrary. He liked that.

“Your challenge. Do you get many new recruits?” The shadow passed over her eyes and he cursed his loose tongue.

“There aren’t as many as I hoped. The Seekers have atoning to do.” He wanted to know but bit his tongue. This woman clearly wasn’t ready to talk. He let her work in peace and began to hum. “That is an interesting tune. I don’t believe I’ve heard it.”

“It’s a popular one back where I’m from. A tale of a braggart who learned his lesson harshly.” Thorvin flexed his fingers when she let them go. He pretended not to see where her eyes strayed to. Just for her, he casually flexed his biceps. He kept himself as in shape as he could, with all his travels and training. The salve worked with only a slight tingle at the scraped skin on his knuckles. “Thank you.” He grinned at her, intrigued when her cheeks pinkened.

“You are welcome.” Cassandra mumbled as she turned her head to hide the blush. He grinned and stretched his back by twisting. “Your training will begin at dawn. You’d be well to use this time to get accustomed to the castle.”

“What? No personal tour?” Her cheeks burned brighter and he grinned. Teasing her was fun, she had interesting reactions.

“If you wish it.” That answer threw him for a loop and he saw the smug smirk on her lips. _Ah, have some bite do you lass?_

“I’d love one. After you.” He held the door for her as she walked, back ramrod straight, ahead of him. He grinned again as he watched her rear move sway as she strode ahead. Perhaps this world wouldn’t be so bad. If all the people were like Lady Cassandra Pentaghast.

**Author's Note:**

> I used my Dragonborn for this. Thorvin is a two handed warrior who dabbles in Destruction magic.


End file.
